


Lantern Light

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, unmitigated sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: a warm summer night, watching fireflies





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song is a traditional children's song called 'Hotaru Koi'. All of the lyrics that I know of are in the body of the fic, but I have them in Japanese as well if anyone is interested.

They spent the night like so many others over the years. A movie, some beers, a quiet evening in. They were standing shoulder to shoulder on Koyama's porch watching the smoke curl up from the ends of their cigarettes, chalky grey and cherry red in the darkness. The moon was nothing but a pale smudge behind the low cloud cover making the warm summer night hazy, blurring the outlines of objects, the colors soft and indistinct.

To this day Shige couldn't remember what they were talking about up to that point. He only recalled the soft sounds the evening, the way Koyama's arm brushed against his when he lifted his cigarette to his lips, the way they both looked over the balcony in amused guilt when the ash Shige had let build up drifted down three stories because Shige had been leaning against the railing and Koyama, letting his wrist rest just over the edge and not using the ashtray like he should have.

He only recalled the familiar soothing sound of Koyama's voice talking about perfectly ordinary things until they saw the first firefly.

Koyama's soft gasp jolted Shige out of his reverie but before he could ask what was wrong Koyama's hand was warm on his bare forearm and he followed the path of Koyama's other hand, pointing to a pale scrap of light in the dark.

Koyama's voice was all hushed wonder and Shige was glad it was dark so he didn't have to explain the faint blush on his cheeks or the soft curve of his smile. Listening to Koyama talk had provoked many reactions in Shige throughout the course of their friendship, but there was something different about his friend's voice tonight. The dark and the sultry edge to the air made everything seem much closer, seem more solemn. The evening felt pregnant with meaning, he just hadn't quite worked out what it was trying to tell him yet. He was sure that if Koyama stopped and noticed, if he moved Shige over a few feet so he could see him in the harsh light spilling out from the apartment, if he really looked at Shige's face, he wouldn't be able to miss the change in Shige's habitual state of amusement.

It was odd to see them in the crowded parts of the city. But there, twisting and swooping in a dizzying dance, the fireflies were unmistakable, blinking soft and green in the lingering dusk. Koyama's exclamations of delight were quiet, like he thought he might scare them away.

"Look, Shige! Should we call them?" Koyama started to sing softly, "Come, fireflies, come. That water over there is bitter. This water over here is sweet." His friend's voice was low and sweet, with a slightly breathy quality that almost never made it into his stage voice. Shige didn't fight the pleasant shiver that trailed down his spine while he listened. The tune and words familiar from childhood, he didn't even have to think about them as he joined in, "Come, fireflies, come. Come to the mountain path. Come to the lantern light. Come, come again."

Koyama turned to Shige with a mischievous smile, "They're searching for their beloved. Isn't it _romantic_ , Shige?"

Shige groaned, " _Bad_ pun, Kei. Besides, they're just tiny insects, it's not like they know what they're doing. It's not an informed decision. It's a natural imperative, just a mating ritual."

Shige fully expected Koyama to smack him on the arm and complain that Shige was being 'far too logical' in that tone of fond exasperation he was so used to. But he didn't. Instead his voice was soft, with kind of a catch in it that made Shige wonder if it meant he was sad or something else entirely.

"I think it's beautiful. Like hearts calling out to each other, each one just a tiny light in the darkness. I think it's meant to give us hope that there is someone out there looking for you just like you're looking for them..."

"Kei." Shige could hear it so clearly, the difference in the sound of Koyama's name on his lips. His voice was rough with emotion, and Koyama turned, pinning Shige with his dark eyes. So close, he hadn't realized how close they were. He could almost feel Koyama's breath on his cheek when his friend continued softly.

"Can't you see the glow, Shige?"

And he could, of course he could. Maybe he had always been able to. The warm flash of some unnamed emotion in Koyama's eyes, of course he had seen it but he had never allowed himself to think about it. He had been afraid, afraid of what it might mean, the implications of those feelings. The two of them had shared a lot with each other, but now they were in uncharted waters. Right off the map. But the only thought Shige could hold in his head as his eyes met Koyama's in the dark was that it was a fine night for sailing.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Shige leaned forward. Everything seemed to be amplified, he could hear Koyama's soft intake of breath, see the dark fan of his lashes, the way his eyes widened just a bit when he realized what Shige intended to do. The lazy buzz of insects, the gentle breeze across the back of his neck, he was hyper aware of all of them, until his lips touched Koyama's. His eyes fluttered closed and the outside world was gone. All that mattered was the way Koyama had turned towards him, hands drifting up to clutch at his shoulders.

He had spent so much time watching those lips, the way they moved when Koyama talked, when he smiled, when he slept. The faint pressure of those lips against his was far better than any lurid stage kiss. The sweet, gentle friction was setting him adrift, his mind was gone, couldn't form thoughts, he could only feel. And he desperately hoped that all of these feelings, warmth, tenderness, desire, were spilling out of him and reaching Koyama in a way he couldn't make them reach with words.

He finally pulled away a bit for breath but Koyama didn't let him go far, the older man's arms wrapped firmly around Shige's shoulders and he tipped his head forward to rest his forehead against Shige's. He needn't have worried because while Koyama's voice carried the unmistakable traces of tears, they were the good kind, the ones he cried when he was overwhelmed by affection, his and others'.

Shige wound his arms around Koyama's waist, content to hold him while the other man found his words. "Shige, I... are you sure?"

Looked up at Koyama and smiled, pleased that Kei immediately returned it, "Is this ok, Kei?"

"This is so much more than ok, Shige. Just... why now?"

Any other time Shige might have filtered his words, decided that he, Kato Shigeaki couldn't possibly say something that sounded so silly, so cliche. But this time he didn't care. The night pressed in around them and it was just the two of them, Koyama had always had a knack for prying feelings out of Shige that he would rather not admit to. And besides, it was the unadorned truth.

"I think I just needed to find the right lantern."

Koyama just blinked once, twice, and then there were more teary smiles, which led to more soft kisses and hushed whispers in the dark. Years later, Shige couldn't tell you if they saw any more fireflies that night, he was still utterly captivated by the light in Koyama's eyes.


End file.
